kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miley Cyrus Twerkin
'Miley Miley Cyrus '(née Cyrus Twerkin), better known as Miley Cyrus 2013, was a contestant in season 3. She reflected the current Miley Cyrus in real life. Her last name included "Twerkin" because Miley had this idea of being not like everyone else and that is to twerk to prove to people that she is different from everyone else in her own unique way. Also, this distinguished her from Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. The Games Introduction Episode Miley was already partying, she was dancing with Pre-Twerk Miley in a mermaid suit. Miley Cyrus Twerkin was suprisingly friendly with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. Episode 1 She is one of the contestants to have glitched. After Kelly fixed the glitches, she was one of the contestants to participate in the swimming challenge; where she placed sixth. Episode 2 Miley was first seen in the episode, heading in the bedroom to sleep in the bed. Later, Miley was seen to come out of the transporter to the future. Miley wasn't seen much since Awkward won a hot date with whoever she meets in the futuristic bar. As Awkward was attempting to hit on a futuristic male, Kelly noticed it was a Cyrus Twerkin' descendant, Joey Cyrus Twerkin. Joey was there with his sister, Demetria Cyrus Twerkin. Kelly started to laugh at Demetria's face, as she was stated to look worried along with her brother, Joey. Episode 3 Like other contestants (exception of Trip since Grace had died), Miley paired up with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus in the Bowling Challenge. Miley won with the highest score of 28, but when she was against Trip, she earned the score of 19. Episode 4 She was first seen dancing as Kelly was announcing that she won the reward challenge. Later, Miley Cyrus Twerkin started to date Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus for her reward. KPopp tried to have them marry eachother but Miley Cyrus Twerkin has the commitment issues trait and this will only allow the two to date. She was also one of the people to fight Hermione in this episode. Episode 5 She was one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In their first try, Miley and fellow contestant, Hermione Granger was electrocuted but survived. In their second try, Miley caught on fire and it looked like she would have been killed. However, Kelly put the "Free Will" on and have The Terminator save her, where she survived (Which left Kelly regretful and confused). Later, She participated in the Mechanical Bull Challenge where she won against her girlfriend, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and was placed in the pool of victors. It was revealed that she had no athletic skill but managed to beat The Terminator and Hermione Granger. After the challenges, Kelly put the "Free Will" back on to see how the tributes will do without her controlling them; this led Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus to propose to her, where she finally said yes. Kelly announced that their wedding will be occurring in the next episode. Episode 6 (also known as the Wedding Special) Miley is first seen sleeping in the reward house. After dealing with the others needs, she again focuses on Miley; where she found her skinny dipping. Kelly stopped the action and planned the wedding. It is revealed that Miley never met her female descendant, Demetria Cyrus Twerkin', where Kelly said "Let's just make friends with them," but did not interact with one another. Kelly let Miley test the "Slip and Slide"; possibly to make sure their not for children. As the wedding started, Kelly made them marry right away as Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus arrived, but is confused because all the guests are thinking of Hermione's friend from a previous episode; making Kelly mad since it was the Miley 's wedding and was thinking of killing her off. Later, as she returns to Miley Cyrus Twerkin (or Miley Miley Cyrus), she made her drink. As she was drinking, Awkward coughed on her, which made Kelly realize everybody is being rude to the brides.The party kept on going but Kelly noticed Miley Cyrus Twerkin playing a sad song and went on to find her wife; where she found her getting food from the fridge, making Kelly say "She left her wedding because she's hungry?, WOOOW...". Miley was one of the final guests to leave the party (exeption of Peeta, of slipping and sliding before he left the wedding). Episode 7 Kelly mentioned Miley when she was talking about how could Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus' reward is going to be; where she had said that she would gather all the Miley's and create some drama after how Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus will cheat on her with Hannah Montana. Later, she is seen skinny dipping in the pool with Awkward. Then later, Miley Miley Cyrus headed towards to Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and accused her of cheating, after this she cheered; this led Kelly to laugh and make her say "Yes! I'm free!". After this, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana "WooHoo"'ed infront of her but she suprisingly cheered for them. Then later, Kelly caught she and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus made up so fast. Episode 8 In Episode 8, Miley Cyrus Twerkin was first seen slow dancing with her wife, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus in the reward house. She was again seen, about to enter the hot tub when Kelly was in Build Mode, complaining about the contestants or the slave is always leaving wieners out. Later, She participated in the Juice Pong Challenge, where she paired against her wife, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, where she won against. Since The Terminator had died of hunger (a very rare death in The Sims 3 Hunger Games franchise,), Miley Cyrus Twerkin went against Awkward, where she won against. Kelly was impressed with Miley's continued winning streak in the challenges, describing her as unstoppable. Since Miley Cyrus Twerkin won the challenge, Kelly kicked out Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, the winner of the previous reward poll. Then later, She was one of the conestants to react to the fire in the death challenge, which failed due to Peeta's "Brave" trait, which was later changed. Miley Cyrus Twerkin' ended as one of the survivors of the death challenge. Episode 9 Miley Miley Cyrus was first seen eating hot dogs. After giving Hermione a makeover, KPopp turned back to Miley where she said that Peeta was hitting on her. Because she saw Miley going to bed, KPopp made a joke and said that she is not interested. After that, KPopp woke Miley up and gave her full energy bar so she can have her reward. Miley had to use the monorail to get to the bar. When Miley arrived nobody was there. Miley then started dancing. When KPopp told Miley to leave, she saw a robot "scaning" Miley. After being "scaned" Miley started crying about Awkward. After that KPopp erased all the "Mourning" moodlets so the contestants can't be sad about Awkward. After that Miley came back home and comunicated with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and shortly after that went skinny dipping again. Then KPopp told Miley to go to another bar, where she saw old people flirting. The old people were Hermione's descendants. Then KPopp wanted to piss the old lady off and made Miley meet the old man. The operation "Piss off old lady" was on. KPopp used cheats to build on the bar and bought a shower. Then she made Miley woohoo with the old man. The shower wasn't shaking so KPopp made a joke and said: "He's too old to make it shake". Then she checked if Miley's happy and found a moodlet saying she is exhausted. She also found a moodlet named "It's all about me". After that she sent Miley home. Episode 10 Miley Miley Cyrus was first seen sleeping with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. Then later, Miley Miley Cyrus had participated in the death challenge, which wast the most common challenge previously from Season 1. Kelly somehow cancelled his actions as the organizations of the challenge were wrong. As he arrives at the pool, she jumps in and stays there floating, signing she was glitched. Not only her, but the other semi-finalists were glitched. Kelly had noticed a thought bubble that Miley Miley Cyrus was already drowning without even a reaction, because of that she checks on if they were having that same thought bubble too, which they don't. Kelly made the time go by and moments after it stopped, Miley Miley Cyrus had passed away. Kelly had been worried after she died, since alot of the people had been angry after the other Season 3's favorite Awkward had died, and they demanded to bring her back from the dead. Kelly explained that whatever happens in the game is not up to her. However, when Kelly had reseted the other surviving contestants, she returned in her previous state. Since It was unfair to the competition, Kelly made her have her last birthday in the arena. However, there was a cake situation which did not let Miley have her final birthday. Then Kelly set up a death picnic, which failed as well. In order to kill her, she aged transitioned her to death. Slideshow 1.jpg|Miley Cyrus in real life Miley Cyrus Twerkin dancing with Pre-twerk Miley.png|Miley Cyrus Twerkin dancing with Pre-twerk Miley Miley x Miley.PNG|Twerkin Miley kissing Pre-Twerk Miley MileyTwerkinSkinnyDeeping.jpg|Miley Cyrus Twerkin' skinny dipping. TheMileysAreMarried!.jpg|Miley Cyrus Twerkin' and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus just got married. MileysTime.png|Miley's time of passing. Trivia *Miley is one of the only contestants to have a introduction in the Create-A-Sim Mode, since the other's weren't able to be recorded in Season 3. *Miley is the first contestant to have an past form to have in the franchise. *Miley, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, Hermione Granger and Peeta Mellark were the only contestants to have their great future descendants to be featured on the franchise. *If Twerkin Miley Cyrus marries Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, it could possibly make both of their future descendents cease to exist. *Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus are the first lesbian couple in the franchise. *Miley Cyrus Twerkin' and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus is the second pair of contestants to get married in the franchise. The first pair was in Season 2 , which were Taylor Swift and Harry Styles *It was revealed in Episode 5, that she had no athletic skill but had two Advanced Technology skill points. *Since Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus proposed to Miley Cyrus Twerkin', when they were married Miley Cyrus Twerkin's new name is Miley Miley Cyrus. *KPopp has stated that after Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus ate the 'horrifying quality' Mac and Cheese, she turned into Miley Cyrus Twerkin. *She was the most predicted to win the third season of the franchise. *She is one of the contestants to die of age-transition. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Couples Category:4th placed Contestants Category:Female